Her Wish
by Confiscated Retina
Summary: Once upon a time, a princess wished to save a witch.


**A/N:** You can thank my roommate for this soul-crushing idea that I just had to write. ;_; This contains big huge spoilers for _Revolutionary Girl Utena_, which you should definitely watch first. Also spoilers for another great anime, _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_, which you should also watch. This theory certainly would explain a lot of the oddities in _Utena_, though... :D

* * *

**Her Wish**

She is lying in a coffin waiting, hoping, to die. Somewhere in the cloistered dark the two people who comprised her world are at rest. Utena Tenjou wants to be at peace with them.

Her coffin lid is open, delicately pink hair spilling over the sides. A pair of boys came into the church to get out of the rain. She didn't even blink when one ran his fingers through her hair. They left some time ago. Now it is just a little girl and a church, the patter of rain on the windows drowning out the sound of her breathing, making it easier to pretend.

No one has come to look for her. An aunt was mentioned somewhere in the midst of the unfolding tragedy, but she hasn't met this woman yet and isn't planning to live long enough to do so. Eternity is waiting for her, after all.

Something moves in the darkness. Feet patter over old stone, their sound soft as the rain outside. A small figure perches on the coffin's edge, red eyes a sharp contrast to white fur. It curls a thick tail around dainty feet and waits.

"Are you an angel?" Utena whispers, voice small and hoarse.

"An interesting comparison," it says, sounding as delicate as a child. "My name is Kyuubey."

She closes her eyes. "Utena Tenjou."

When she realizes the creature isn't going away, Utena summons the energy to ask, "What do you want?"

"I am curious. You aren't a magical girl but you are still alive." Utena sighs. "Of course, this is a very peculiar witch."

She can't help herself. "A witch?"

"You've been inside this witch's barrier for many days. Come with me, I'll show you."

In spite of her intentions, Utena stands on shaky legs and follows the strange creature. Now that it's been pointed out to her, she can't help but notice the strangeness of this place, realizing that it has been so all along. The air is rich with the smell of roses, red and pink petals brushing over her skin as she walks deeper into a church that can't possibly go this far. Dimly, she can see stained glass windows, all depicting roses, lit from behind by some ethereal light. Almost at the edge of hearing, Utena thinks she can hear a chorus singing.

The darkness lightens in shades of crimson. At last Kyuubey stops at the foot of a stone staircase. Squinting up, Utena thinks she can see something dark silhouetted in red.

"Do you see?" Kyuubey's voice seems inappropriately cheerful.

Almost of their own accord her feet carry her up the stairs. The red light pulses in time with Utena's own steady heartbeat. The air feels warm and humid and there is an underlying sharpness to the smell of roses, a scent like fresh blood. At the very top step Utena stops with a gasp.

Burning green eyes look down on her from a dark-skinned face. They are weary, pained, hopeless. Strands of thick purple hair drift amidst clouds of red, tangling and brushing over a thousand swords. How there is anything at all left of this poor girl Utena can't begin to imagine. Tears she thought she had run out of prick at her eyes.

"What happened to her?" she whispers.

"She is a witch," Kyuubey's tail curls idly in the air.

"But...how can she live like that?"

"Painfully, it seems."

Utena's fingers clench into fists. "That's not right, not fair! Why doesn't anyone help her?"

"You could help her."

"How?" for the first time in days, she can feel something inside herself.

"Make a contract with me. In exchange for one miracle, you will become a magical girl."

Her eyes are riveted still on the other girl. "What does a magical girl do?"

"Hunt witches, of course."

"All witches?"

"Maybe not all, if the right wish is made."

Eyes still locked with the impaled girl's, Utena doesn't hesitate. "Then I want to be a magical girl. I wish to save this witch."

A desperate hope seems to shine in the witch's eyes. Utena doesn't flinch or break contact as the alien force of Kyuubey's power rushes into her body, gathering her very essence and pulling it out in the form of a glittering pink jewel. Utena doesn't feel her body fall or Kyuubey's tail brushing her cheek. All she sees are those eyes, begging for rescue.

She wakes the next day, still in her coffin, with a memory of lips on her skin and a pink-stoned ring on one finger. Something oppressive has faded from the air and Utena feels as if there is a purpose to her life again. What, exactly, that purpose may be is elusive. Rising from her coffin she peers at the morning through a stained glass portrait and thinks of a prince who is noble and would do whatever he must to rescue a princess in need.

From a shadowed corner red eyes watch her leave and a white tail swishes in contemplation.


End file.
